A well-known display apparatus includes a display unit, a front cabinet in the shape of a frame surrounding an outer edge portion of the display unit, and a back cabinet covering a rear side of the display unit (for example, see patent literature (PTL) 1). In the display apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, the front cabinet and the back cabinet are joined together with fasteners (self-tapping screws) which are threadably engaged with the front cabinet by being inserted into screw through-holes of the back cabinet from the back.